northern_unionfandomcom-20200214-history
Anföra
Democratic Kingdom of Anföra Anföra is an empire-nation in north-central and western Europe, with its mainland territories consisting of France (with a dispute over Alsace-Lorraine), French Switzerland, Benelux, Denmark, Finland, Sweden, Norway and Iceland. Anfora is a developed, rich nation which sits at the top of both the economic and development index, especially with a global slowdown in 1909 causing the 2nd most powerful economy to enter crisis and fall down to 4th. History As Fief of Unglend (1800-1851/54) Anföra, or Huldanföra as it was known back then, was the northern fief of the Unglish Empire in the early 19th century. At this point, Anföra consisted of Northern Germany and then the coastlines of Sweden and Norway (plus the entire of Denmark) Anföra's sentiment and feeling of unity with Unglend would deteriorate over the years and by the 1840s, the Anforan people were just waiting for a time where they could start their campaign. War for Independence (February 1851 - June 1854) Anföra's campaign for independence would begin with a new tax across the empire which led to riots in Berlin. When these were dealt with little mercy and brutally, the riots would morph into a full-scale revolution. In mid-1851, a faction state opened up in West Berlin, named Oberoende. This nation's presence would at first be denied by Anföra but quickly both nations teamed up to help protect each other against the South. Anföra would first self-proclaim independence in February 27, 1851, and continue to strengthen their claims as time passed. The monarch Oscar V, still alive in 1911, would rule from this date. The Unglish lack of strength with the loss of Berlin and increasing disloyalty to their empire would spell the end to the union as quickly, the Unglish began trying to delegate. Anföra would refuse every deal apart from full independence with no cessation of territory and this would eventually happen three years later, after Unglish strength continued to shrink back. The Unglish recognised Anföran independence at some point in 1854. First Economic Boom, prior to the Delutia conflict (1854-1865) Anföra would quickly pass into an industrial revolution that would begin its path to economic dominance over its neighbours. Within the first few years of independence, the Anföran development process would begin, with its democratic mannerisms (unmet worldwide) at the heart of it all. The swift removal of the tax and installation of a new minimum wage in the mid 50s would lead to a slight decrease in economic power for a year, however a dramatic increase in disposable wealth and in productivity (which would lead to the economy regaining strength) Anföra's first great period was predicted to be at around 1854-1870, with the Anföran economy booming and thriving under independence and home rule. War for Delutia (1865) In 1865, Delutia owned Benelux, Northern France, Western Germany and East England, including London. By 1866 had dawned, Delutia owned just Luxembourg, being the Northern Union's first great success. The NU at this point was forwarded by Anföra (still known as Huldanföra at this point), France and Britain, with Switzerland and Liechtenstein also being part of the union. Delutia would spend most of the invasion just defending London or attempting to assassinate the royal, and such bad leadership would spell the end for Delutia's power. Delutia had not long declared independence and yet within a year was bankrupt, diminished and damaged. The Anföran stronghold over the economy of Europe would dramatically increase this year, as Unglend loses power before Anfora seizes it. Great Recession of the 70s (1870-1875) After several years of recovery from the war and dominance, Anfora's economy hit a snag when a new government would attempt to steer the economy towards a more prosperous future and lead to the banks lending more than they have and a massive economic stagnation as the banks lose millions to law cases that find the people worthy of keeping their loans and not paying back. This would last for several years and reduce the Anforan superiority, almost leading to Unglend overtaking it. Anföran-Unglish relations (1880s & 1890s) By the 80s and 90s of the 19th century, both countries were to boom and to flourish under circumstances (however with Anföra slightly higher in most cases due to their earlier development and more liberal policies) Anföra's hatred of Unglend and vice versa would return as both nations realised that the other had crushed their ability to strengthen further earlier on in history - Unglend and the loss of the north of their empire, Anfora and the harsh treatment of their people and lack of funds before the 50s. By the 90s, Unglend had become much more unstable, and Anföra (and the ever-expanding NU) would regain much control of the global markets. NU strengthening, Great Anforan Boom, Iberia (1900-now) Anföra would continue to develop into the new century, with their main focus transitioning from pure economic power and strength to quality of life and social development more and more. The increasing influence of Europe on the rest of the world would lead to Anföra owning a significant portion of the world, including part of Antarctica and Canada, and attempting to forward industrial revolutions and development quickly in their territories. In 1900, the NU had not much changed since the 1860s, but by 1910 it had 3 of the world powers in (Britain, Anföra, Iberia). Iberia would be especially important to the Anföran nation as trade would flow from nation to nation. This was boosted by the new border change which saw a new, more fragile German nation installed (which led to a mass migration to Denmark and France) and a new border with Iberia. Oscar V would continue to rule, passing 60 years on the throne, and the Anforan boom would begin in 1903, boosting the economy up by double. The Iberian sanctions of 1908 would benefit Anföra significantly and continue to boost the economy, plus then the Iberian Boom would begin and the two nations would and will co-operate to increase potential. Britain would fall from its 2nd place all the way down to 4th, with Anföra once again owning much more of the markets, with Germany (now 2nd) stagnant and fragile. Iberia's economy would power into the new decade despite concerns, and speed into 3rd.